Surprise
by ReisFriend
Summary: When Mizore and Tsukune get paired in a project, They are in for a real surprise. Rated M for lemon and language.


**Surprised**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mizore was currently in her spotting location number 127. Behind a tree near the academy's gate. She was waiting for Tsukune so she could surprise him again and see his adorable surprised face.

But lately, he has developed a knack for knowing when she would pop out so it wasn't as easy to surprise him when it was 3 months ago.

But when she noticed that the classes wouldn't start for another 30 minutes, she let her mind wander a bit.

When she had read Tsukune's articles during her absence, she had taken a liking to him, since he was a loner like her. When she had returned to school, she saw him in person for the first time and found him cuter then she expected. But when he told her that he wasn't alone anymore, she felt like her heart had shattered. But when he said that he wanted to be her friend, she felt happy. Happy that she wasn't alone anymore and had friends who liked her and she got to be close to her love.

But there were obstacles in the way. Moka, the super cute vampire and Kurumu, the over-sexy succubus. She didn't consider Yukari as an obstacle, since she was more like a sister to him. From the few romance movies, she had seen tender moments between a man and a woman that she longed to experience with Tsukune. The oh so loving moment in his warm arms melting her.

She closed her eyes and her cheeks became pink when she thought about these thing they could do if they were romantically involved. She let out cute little sighs as her heart started beating faster from the tender and erotic thoughts in her head.

She recalled a few moments when he had shown her special attention. When she was singing during the Parent's Day, she had noticed the look on his face. It was like he was in a trance from her voice. After that he had said to her that she had a really pretty voice and asked if she could sing for him again. And the incident regarding curry, when she told her friends what had happened, Tsukune asked her if she could make some more of it since it was so delicious. Her other friends also wanted it so she agreed that once a week she would make it for everyone. And she actually like doing it, since she could hear more praise from her love.

Then she remembered the ski resort incident. When she protected Tsukune and Kokoa from a yeti that was actually her father disguised as one, he had hugged her and thanked her for helping out again. Oh how she longed for getting in bed with him and warm him with her pink soft skin as she put it.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a pair of arms wrapping around her waist from behind and suddenly pulling her against someone's chest. She let out a startled yelp and her lollipop fell out from her mouth. She struggled a little when she suddenly smelled a familiar scent.

She turned her head to look at her assailant and noticed that it was Tsukune smiling at her.

"Got ya." Tsukune told her with a laugh as he released her.

She turned around to face him fully and started to very lightly hit him in the chest with both hands. "Oh you shit! You scared me nearly to death!"

"Well you have done that to me in more then one occasion, so I dare say, revenge is best served cold." Tsukune told her.

Mizore let a laugh escape from her lips when he said revenge is best served cold. Oh the irony.

Then she surprised him by pulling him in a hug, her sweet scent filling his nostrils.

"If you scare me like that again, I will freeze you." She threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Tsukune started to say.

"Oh yes I would. I froze you in Parent's Day and if Yukari hadn't thawed you, I could have finally had you." She said.

"Your mom put you up to it. And I don't think you would freeze me out of instinct."

Tsukune stated.

_'Damn. He knows me too well. Well maybe...' _"Alright, I won't make anymore curry for you." She said.

"Anything but that Mizore-chan. Your curry is the highlight of the week and I can't make it without it." He pleaded her jokingly.

She giggled for his pleading and said: "Very well. I'll forgive you this time, but if you scare me again then no more curry for you. And you owe me a new lollipop."

Tsukune pulled a lollipop from his pocket. "I bought you a lemon flavored one. Will that do?"

She eyed the candy for a second and then took it. She unwrapped it and tasted it. It tasted better then her usual mint. "It will do Tsukune-kun. In fact, I think that I will buy these from now on." She finished her sentence with her very cute blush and head tilted slightly to the right

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" They suddenly heard a familiar scream of Kurumu and soon his face was between her breasts again.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun, I have a feeling that this day is going to be great since we have to make a presentation about the human worlds historical event! Partners will be assigned today and I have a feeling that you and I are going to be partners in this one!" Kurumu yelled with a big smile on her face while smothering Tsukune's face in her breasts.

Mizore was groaning. Kurumu had interrupted her rare alone time with Tsukune and she had enjoyed how they were talking and joking. She blinked and soon Kurumu was encased in a block of ice.

Tsukune gasped when Kurumu fell to the ground in ice and said to Mizore: "Thanks Mizore-chan, I was almost out of breath."

"You're welcome. But let's go before she get's out." She said and wrapped her arms around his left one.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Now they heard Moka scream and soon she was on his neck doing her patented Kapuchuu.

Tsukune felt how his blood was sucked out by the vampire and Mizore was groaning again. Why is it so hard to get Tsukune alone with her?

When Moka finished, Tsukune was feeling a little weak. "You took more then usual Moka-san."

"Oh sorry Tsukune. I got a little carried away by the taste." Moka said with guilt ridden face.

Kurumu soon appeared next to her and said: "How can I work with Tsukune if he is too weak from the blood loss? He is going to be my partner in the presentation project."

"No way. He is going to be my partner." Moka answered and soon they were having a yelling contest.

Tsukune was feeling weak from Moka's kapuchuu and Mizore noticed this. So she supported him by taking his arm in hers again started walking towards the school. Moka and Kurumu were still yelling at each other for having Tsukune as their project partner.

"Thanks Mizore-chan. I don't think I could walk now without your support."

"Anytime my love." She answered.

Tsukune felt a small shiver in his back. Mizore said stuff like that when she was really lovesick. He wondered what she would try to do today.

When they got in the class, Yukari was already in her seat and she greeted them with good morning. Mizore sat Tsukune to his seat and took her place in front of him. And soon Moka and Kurumu arrived. They went to check on Tsukune and when they noticed that he was fine, Kurumu said to Mizore: "You are going to pay for freezing me frosty."

Mizore giggled. Kurumu's hollow threats were amusing. Nekonome walked in the class and said good morning. Then she started her history lecture.

While they were listening the lecture, Tsukune kept eyeing Mizore in front of her. Her lilac hair was just past her slim shoulders in a very alluring way. And it looked so soft and smooth. And he could smell her scent. It was like a frozen sakura blossom tree. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Now that he thought about it, Mizore looked very beautiful in her black sleeved white shirt and those striped leggings that hugged her slim legs were making her very cute.

And the way her head was tilted to the side and hand against her jaw made her looki even more appealing.

The lecture ended when the bell rang and everyone started to get out from the classroom. But when Tsukune started to get up, he got dizzy and was about to fall down, but Mizore caught him before he did.

He looked her in the eyes said: "Thanks again Mizore-chan. What would I do without you?"

Her face became pink and she looked away from his face with her mouth slightly open and letting out her cute sigh.

When Tsukune looked her face again and noted the blush, pupil-less crystal blue eyes and her cute little nose, Tsukune's heart was starting to beat faster.

Kurumu interrupted: "Come on guys, you don't want to be late from math class."

Tsukunu was again walked to the class by Mizore. Before Ririko came in, Moka gave Tsukune a can of tomato juice which would speed-up his recovery from the blood loss.

After the class was over, Tsukune was feeling much better now and when they walked over to cafeteria and took their usual seats, where Kurumu was teasing Tsukune with her legs.

The rest of the day went smoothly and when it was time to assign the partners for the presentation, everyone in Tsukune's harem was hoping to have Tsukune as their partner.

When Tsukune and his harem were the only ones left, their pulses were getting higher from anticipation.

Nekonome, who also taught literature, said: "Shirayuki-san, you will partner with Tsukune. And Akashiya, Kurono and Sendo will do this in a group."

If Mizore wasn't trained in controlling her emotion, she would have covered the entire classroom in ice and snow from pure joy. The other three girls groaned when Mizore was going to have Tsukune all to herself.

"You have to finish your presentation by the following Monday which is in one week. Class dismissed." Nekonome told them.

Mizore quickly got over to Tsukune and said: "Tsukune-kun, let's go to my room to decide what we are going write about."

"Ahh, sure Mizore-chan." He answered a bit nervously.

She began to drag him towards the dormitory and after 5 minutes they were in Mizore's room. Tsukune had thought about what Mizore's room would look like. But instead of ice and snow, it looked like a normal girls dorm room. He noticed that his picture was hanging on wall next to her bed. Did she look at his picture while she was trying to get some sleep?

He was jarred out from his thoughts when he heard a door getting locked.

"I locked the door so we won't be disturbed Tsukune-kun."

At first he thought that she was going to do something to him, but instead she asked: "Tsukune-kun, would you like to have some shaved ice of dawn?"

Tsukune thought that were did she take that snow cone, but then he politely answered: "Sure Mizore-chan. I didn't take the one you offered when we were studying math."

Mizore remembered that moment. If Kurumu hadn't dragged him away, he might have accepted her gift. She fetched a spoon for him and then he tasted it. And the taste absolutely fantastic.

"Mizore-chan, this tastes fantastic. Did you eat this regularly in your village?"

She cute cheeks became pink again and her mouth turned into a smile. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes. We eat this as a dessert after dinner."

"You are so lucky Mizore-chan. When we were skiing in your homeland, I noticed that you have some very interesting ways and foods."

She tilted her head to the left and asked: "What do you find interesting in my homeland?"

"Could we sit down first?"

"Sure." She said and motioned him to her small dining table. It was like a traditional Japanese table where you sit on a floor. They sat across from each other and Tsukune began telling her what he found interesting in her homeland.

"Well first off, the food, I was quite surprised when there were actually some warm food like noodle soup. But the cold foods were also delicious. And the scenery was beautiful. Snowy mountains, the aurora's, the snow flowers. To tell you the truth Mizore-chan, I envy you since I would have loved to grow up in a place like that."

Mizore could feel her face warming up again and a wider smile coming. Tsukune liked her village which meant that she could invite him over to have fun with her.

Tsukune finished the snow cone and asked: "Mizore-chan, what would you like to write for presentation?"

Mizore looked surprised when he asked that. She didn't really know any historical event's of the human world so she couldn't answer. "I don't know. Nekonome has never lectured about those historical event's so I don't know anything about them."

"That's alright Mizore-chan, I can write the whole thing if you don't want to write down everything I tell you."

"No, I can write down what you say. But tell me about the events you know. Maybe I can pick one of them."

After an hour of recounting the event he knew about, Mizore said: "I think we could do a presentation about the man who invented train."

"That would be Richard Trevithick. But how about if we start doing this tomorrow? I'm not really in the mood for writing right now."

"Same here Tsukune-kun. How about if I sing that Snowstorm you liked so much?"

"Would you? I'd love that."

"I'll change into something more comfortable first and then start." Mizore said before she walked in her closet.

A minute later she came out dressed in her Snow Maiden kimono Which left her legs uncovered. Tsukune almost had a heart attack when he saw her in that kimono again, it made her heavenly sexy.

Mizore went to her cd-player and started to play the Snowstorm song. While she was singing, Tsukune found it very cute when she kept tilting her head and closing her eyes and changing her stance while her soft voice filled the room.

When she finished, Tsukune started clapping for her and she just smiled and blushed from the attention.

"Mizore-chan, your voice is so beautiful. Have considered a career as a singer?"

"No I haven't. I would only be embarrassed in front of a large crowd." She answered.

"But Mizore-chan, your singing voice is still so beautiful."

She walked closer to him and could feel her heart beating faster when she threw her lollipop in the trash. She reached her hands around his back and drew her face closer to his.

"Tsukune."

"Mizore-chan, what..." His sentence remained unfinished when her lips came in contact with his.

Tsukune was shocked when his brain registered the fact that Mizore was kissing him and was trying to get her tongue in his mouth. After a second, he opened his mouth for her and he moved his own tongue against hers.

_'Don't mind if I do.' _Mizore thought when he offered his tongue to hers.

Mizore made Tsukune back up so he fell on her bed before she ended the kiss.

"Mizore-chan..." He was cut off again.

"Tsukune-kun, please don't tell me to stop. I want to enjoy the feeling of closeness with you." She said as she laid herself on top of him. Tsukune could feel her breasts against his chest and her bare legs against his own.

As she kissed him again, she brought her other hand to caress his cheek Tsukune snaked his hands to her back and held her gently. Mizore relished the feeling.

When she ended the kiss, she laid her head in his chest and started to purr.

She really enjoyed the comfortable warmth of Tsukunes body.

Tsukune could no longer deny his feelings for Mizore. She was truly a woman he loved. She loved him because he was pretty much like her. And he finally could admit to himself that he loved her.

"I love you Mizore-chan."

Mizore raised her head with a gasp and he looked him the eyes and blinked, twice.

"I was too stupid to realize it until now. Why didn't I see sooner that I love you and I want to make you happy? You were right when you said we were destined to meet."

Mizore was crying.

"Mizore-chan, what's wrong?"

She flopped down on him and almost crushed him in her furious hug. "You made me happy with those words Tsukune-kun. I have waited for so long for someone like you to tell me those words. And finally you said them." She pulled him for another fierce kiss.

When ended their third kiss, she asked: "Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes and you are so beautiful. Those eyes of yours are so seductive and your hair is lovely and soft. And you taste good."

Her smile and blush intensified and she stood up. With one swift hand motion, she was naked.

Tsukune almost fainted when she revealed her body in all it's naked glory. Her breasts were c's and her body very athletic. A flat belly with cute little belly button with snowy white flawless skin. Her legs were long and slim, which made him wonder just how tight and soft her small butt really is. She had no pubic hair.

"Tsukune-kun, make love to me."

"Mizore-chan..."

She took his hand in her own and took it to her pussy and started to move it back and forth. "Pleeease. I am so turned on right now. Can you feel how I'm getting wet?"

Tsukune indeed felt how her oh beautiful pussy was getting really wet and hot. He felt his hand getting soaked in her female juices.

"Very well Mizore-chan. I will make love to you." He said and stood up to take his clothes off.

When he was naked, he had a hard-on already from the thought of having sex with his beautiful Snow Angel. Mizore was very pleased with what she saw. Tsukune was lean and his dick was more then big enough to feel it in her pussy.

She motioned him to lay down on the bed and when he did it, she was crawled on all-fours to aim her pussy over his dick. She took it in her cool hand which was getting warmer. She gave it a few strokes before taking it in her. She slowly eased herself lower to get it in all the way. There was some pain which quickly subsided.

Tsukune was having a hard time. The pleasure that came from Mizore's pussy was so intense that he could have died from it. Mizore was having similar feelings.

As she started to move her hips up and down, drool was coming out from her mouth because she had a hard time concentrating in the rhythm. They both kept moaning intensely from the pleasure. Mizore stopped for a moment to lean forward so that their chests were squashed together and she started moving again. Tsukune caught her mouth in a kiss while she fucked him so fast. They both moaned in each others mouth.

Tsukune somehow managed to move his hands to her ass to give her some help in keeping up the pace.

But since everything comes to an end, Mizore came first and Tsukune came when her pussy tightened around his dick. Mizore's scream was quite loud considering how soft and quiet voice she usually had. Tsukune wasn't as vocal about it, but Mizore heard his cry of pleasure.

She collapsed on his chest and her hair came close to his nose, filling his nostrils with her scent. It was a heavenly sensation: His dick in her soft tight pussy, the sweet scent of her hair in his nose, her soft breasts on his chest and her smooth soft skin against his.

Mizore was also enjoying the same sensations as Tsukune and didn't want it to end.

But she needed to take a cold shower, since it was becoming too hot because of the humidity. She told him first though so he would get a wrong idea.

When she finished showering, she went back to Tsukune and laid down next to him.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. I feel really good now. Fantastic sex and a cold shower have an effect like that it seems." Mizore answered.

Tsukune looked at the clock on her wall and noticed that it was 22.00 P.M.

"Time really flies when you are having fun."

Mizore turned to look at the clock and said: "Let's sleep now. I can't wait to see the look on the others face when we tell them about this."

Tsukune agreed and snuggled near her so he could sleep with she in his arms. She happily accepted the offer.

The next day they were eating breakfast in the cafeteria when their other friends showed up. When they sat down to talk with them, Mizore told them what happened last night and when she was finished, the three girls reacted in their own ways.

Moka: "Congratulations for you. I wish you the best of luck.

Kurumu: "NOOOOO! Tsukune-kun was supposed to be mine."

Yukari: "Oh well, easy comes, easy goes."

Mizore and Tsukune looked each other in the eyes and said in unison: "I love you."

Then they kissed very passionately.

Authors Note: It pained me to write this. I wish that a situation like this would happen with me and Mizore, but since Mizore is a fictional character, I can only dream about this.


End file.
